


Caroline's Confession

by theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, KC, Klaroline, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl/pseuds/theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KLAROLINE SEX SCENE FROM THE 100th EPISODE. This is how I pictured it in my head. WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Mature material. Don't read, if you don't like adult themes. You've been warned ;) For everyone else..pure Klaroline SMUT! Enjoy! Oh and please read & review :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroline's Confession

"Talk to me love, tell me this is everything you've ever wanted." Klaus said whispering seductively against Caroline's ear; as her pinned her harder into the back of tree that was supporting them.

They had been making out rather innocently at first, for the last five minutes or so in the empty woods and Caroline was starting to feel herself become completely aroused.

She knew that this was wrong on so many levels. This was the man that had caused so much havoc in Mystic Falls over the last couple of years… The man that had killed her ex-boyfriend's mother…The same man that was responsible for Tyler leaving her again for the millionth time! And yet, all this was not going to stop her now, from so desperately desiring him. Who was she kidding, anyways? She wanted him. Every inch of her body wanted him inside her.

She wanted him bad.

"I want you…" she groaned hoarsely between their hot kisses, cupping his face to look him deep in the eyes to show him exactly how much.

Klaus laughed a little. He could already tell that she was being honest. The look in her eyes was practically begging him to take her then and there against the old oak tree. But he was enjoying this too much to rush any of it.

"I want you to show me. Express it to me, Caroline."

Caroline huffed loudly. He could tell that she was starting to get really annoyed. "I'm kissing you, aren't I?! What more do you want, Klaus?"

It appeared that she wasn't enjoying the foreplay as much as he was. Klaus sighed heavily. That was a pity.

"Patience, my love." He whispered, flicking his tongue over her right ear and making her whimper loudly. "I've waited a very long time for this moment and I want to take my time now…you know, to savour the moment?"

"Now is not the time to be teasing me, Klaus." She said with a hint of hostility in her annoyed voice.

"Oh I definitely agree, love. So how about this… I promise to satisfy all your urges and desires, as long as you tell me exactly what to do."

"What?"

"Caroline, it's not that hard. I will do whatever you ask me to do."

"Ugh, you're so childish. Why can't you be a man and just…take me?"

"Because I want to hear you beg for me. I've wanted you for a very long time, Caroline and you've sure as hell made me work for it. Now it's your turn to suffer… I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

"Is this some kind of sick, kinky game that you like playing?"

"Let's not get off track here, love." He said inserting a few of his fingers under the lace of her top, to play with her shoulders.

Caroline groaned loudly and mentally counted to ten. She refused to do it. Klaus might be stubborn but he had no idea how much more stubborn she could be when she wanted to. She was perfectly able to hold out until he caved. He would cave eventually, right?

"How much do you want me, Caroline? Tell me…" he said taunting her, as he left a trail of kisses down the jawline of her neck and onto her bare shoulders.

Who was she kidding? There was no way that she was going to be able to keep up the façade. She wanted him more than she cared to admit. She was already loosing this battle.

"I want you Klaus." She said squirming at the feel of his lips on the section of her exposed skin. "Please, Klaus..."

"That's a good girl, you know what to do…Go on love…"

"I want you to take me, Klaus." She said closing her eyes.

"I think you can do better than that, Caroline." He said pulling away from her quickly.

"Dammit Klaus!" Caroline snapped, opening her eyes. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to beg me to fuck you. I want you to tell me exactly what I'm doing to you…what I am doing to your body. I want you to tell me that I am making you so horny that you can't even function and that you need me inside of you. I want you to scream my name, Caroline as I come inside you."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth quickly. For the first time in her life, Niklaus Mikealson had left her absolutely speechless.

"Come on, Caroline. I know this might be a little out of your comfort zone, but I want you to open up to me. Talk dirty to me. I know you want to."

Caroline sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She hissed loudly. "I want you to fuck me, Klaus. Is that what you want to hear?"

Klaus smirked a little, as a big smile pulled across his lips. "Go on sweetheart…"

"Ugh! I want to feel you inside of me." She said resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"That's better." He said narrowing the gap between them again. "Then what do you suppose I do the clothes that you are wearing?"

"Rip them off my body and fuck me, Klaus." She said before crushing her lips against him.

"As you wish, love."

And with one swift move, he did just that. His fingers ripped open Caroline's shirt so hard, that all her buttons popped off it in the process.

"Hey, I happened to like that shirt!" She said frowning a little.

"You asked me to rip it off you, love."

"Yeah, but I meant metaphorically speaking, not-"

"Caroline." He said crushing his lips against her, to get her back on track.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes a little at her stupidity, before cupping his face.

"Talk dirty to me Caroline..." he said pushing her back further into the hard tree.

"I bet you've wait a long time for this, Klaus. Haven't you?" Caroline said flipping the cards on him. "Tell me how long you've fantasied about me…"

Klaus pinned both of her hands over her head and against the tree, bringing his body closer to hers and pressing himself hard against her.

"Nice try Caroline on the bait and switch, but you are not getting out of this one so easily, sweetheart." He said quickly, his hot breath tickling her ear, sending a sudden feel of moisture down to her core.

"Nevermind. You don't actually need to answer that." she said biting down onto her lip a little. "Because I can already feel how hard you are."

Klaus smirked, as Caroline reached down to unbutton his jeans.

"Easy love." He said fighting off her busy hands as she tried digging into his underwear. "You are still clothed yourself."

"I think you know what to do with my pants." She said whispering against his ear seductively, as she helped him take off his leather jacket and shirt.

She needed his skin on hers. She wanted his hands on her. She wanted his hands over every inch of her.

As Klaus worked away at her jeans, Caroline pressed her back harder into the oak tree, becoming familiar with all the grooves, crevasses and branches that poked into her exposed flesh.

"That's much better." Klaus said when she was wearing nothing but her lacy underwear. "Well Caroline, what would you like me to do next?"

"Suck my breasts." She said biting down hard onto her bottom lip.

It felt so weird for her to talk like this and he was right, she was definitely out of her comfort zone. When she had been with Tyler, they used to only make passionate love, but they had never role-played or spoken dirty to each other before. They had never acted like this. And now, despite how out of her comfort zone she was…she kind of liked it.

"What's the hold up?" Caroline asked when Klaus had done nothing.

"I just want to hear you say it again. I love it when you talk dirty to me, Caroline."

"Suck on my breasts, Klaus." She said in her most seductive voice.

Caroline moaned loudly when Klaus did just that. Taking her right breast into his mouth and capturing it. Caroline squirmed a little against the tree when Klaus used his free hand to cup the other breast and work its nipple.

"Oh God…" she stammered, using one hand to grip the tree for support and the other to run through Klaus' hair.

"Yes…Klaus…" she whimpered, gripping the tree harder until she felt her fingers ache. "Oh God…"

She could barely string a sentence together and her head was getting dizzy but the feeling was too good to stop.

Klaus continued to work at the right breast with his tongue. Flicking the nipple from side to side until it became hard and raw. Caroline continued to moan, pulling at his hair harder and harder to inflict some kind of pain back onto him. Klaus smiled with every pull and sucked harder on her delicate nipple.

When Caroline thought she couldn't bare the pain any longer, Klaus worked his way onto her left breast and its nipple. Repeating everything he had done to her other one, he flicked and bit and sucked until Caroline couldn't bare it a second longer. Cupping his face quickly, she pulled him up to her and crushed her lips against him.

"Kiss me…" she said exasperatedly, when they had pulled apart for some air.

Klaus crushed his lips against hers and kissed her hungrily. A small moan escaped Caroline's lips when he suddenly reached down for a breast and started to work his fingers against it. Rubbing and massaging and caressing her breast in an effortless, continuous motion.

Caroline started to feel wet at her core as Klaus continued to tease her. She opened her mouth wider, so he could have full access to her mouth. A second later, his tongue found hers and started to trace small circles around it.

She had no idea how long they stayed like that; her pinned against the tree, his hard cock digging into her thigh, him kissing her and teasing her breasts at the same time…

All she knew was it felt absolutely heavenly and she never wanted it to end.

Caroline moaned again in delight as Klaus sucked on her bottom lip. Biting and nipping at it playfully. The whole time he had not given up on her breasts. It was making her so horny. Kneading, squeezing and teasing them, she whimpered softly, enjoying the way her lace bra rubbed against her now heated skin.

Caroline continued to press herself harder into the tree, while simultaneously gripping at its trunk for support. Arching her back a little, Klaus bit back a groan of approval as Caroline once again closed her eyes.

Klaus' erection pressed harder at Caroline's thigh, sending her into a frenzy. She was unsure how much more of this she would be able to take before she would pass out from the delightful pain- or was it pleasure?- that she was now experiencing.

"Klaus…" she said, once he had pulled away from her lips for some air.

"Yes, love."

"Fuck me." She said, her voice only just above a whisper now. "Fuck me, Klaus.. I want you inside of me."

But Klaus didn't move an inch.

"All in good time, love." He said when Caroline frowned.

"Are you fucking serious, right now?!" she snapped a little annoyed.

"Remember how I said that I was going to make you suffer, Caroline?"

"Yeah." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well this is it." He said smirking a little. "I intend on dragging this out as long as possible… until you're begging me to enter you."

"I'm already begging, you douchebag!" she hissed.

"Tell me, sweetheart…are you wet?"

Caroline blushed a variety of different shades of red.

She was. But there was no way in hell that she was going to admit that to him.

"No." she said lying quickly.

"Let's see then, shall we?" he whispered hoarsely.

And before Caroline could object, Klaus touched the outside of her lacy underwear. He pulled back his hand quickly and smirked.

"You're lying, sweetheart and I didn't even need to stick my fingers down there to find out. Caroline, your panties are soaking." He said, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Good."

"So, will you fuck me then?" she said, her voice shaking a little.

"No. Let's see how long it takes before you're really begging me to enter you." he said sticking two fingers inside her panties.

Caroline whimpered loudly when two of Klaus' fingers brushed against her sensitive skin, causing her to head to flex back quickly and her breathing to become faster. Finding her clit he began to rub it fast, working it with his two fingers until she cursed every swear word under the sun. Klaus laughed loudly.

"Does this feel good?

YES!

But Caroline struggled to get anything other than an "Hmmm" out.

"How does it feel, Caroline? Talk to me. Tell me your thoughts." He whispered against her ear, as he continued to rub her faster. Harder.

"It…feels…" she said before moaning loudly.

Caroline closed her eyes shut tightly. At the rate he was going she was going to cum any second.

"I'm waiting love…" he said, reminding her that she hadn't answered his question.

"It feels so good." She whimpered finally, when she was able to find the strength to answer him.

"Should I add another finger, love?" he asked wickedly.

Caroline nodded and Klaus quickly inserted a third finger inside her. The moan that escaped Caroline's lips made Klaus' cock harden. It dug deeper in her skin, at the edge of her thigh. Caroline legs buckled a little from the pleasure.

"Tell me, Caroline." Klaus whispered thickly. "While I was away, did you ever pleasure yourself to the thought of me doing this to you?"

Yes. Once, twice…or maybe even a dozen times…

"No." she said stubbornly. "I was with Tyler."

"Keep lying to yourself, sweetheart." He laughed loudly. "Besides, I already know the answer…I can tell by the way your heart accelerates when you lie. Right now, its thumping against your chest which means only two things…one, that you are presently enjoying the current moment a little too much and two, you did pleasure yourself to thoughts of me on more than one occasion."

"If you know the answer, why are you asking me?" she hissed.

"Because I want to hear your confession…I want you to acknowledge the things you felt… the things you feel."

"Fine, I fingered myself to thoughts of you." Caroline hissed again. "I did it frequently. I had just broken up with my boyfriend because you drove him away again and I was lonely. Are you happy?"

"And how many times did you picture me on top of you when you were still with Tyler? How many times did you wish it was me when you were fucking him?"

A few times…

Before Caroline could answer, Klaus inserted a finger deep into her and started to pump her with it. Caroline whimpered a little, before gasping loudly as he forced his way in deeper.

"How many times, Caroline?"

"Too many times to count." She said truthfully, closing her eyes.

Caroline rolled her head back against the hard tree and started to squeeze her breast with both of her hands.

She was so wet.

She was on the verge of cumin.

She needed him inside her.

"Klaus…" she said as he pumped his finger deeper and faster inside her, making her head spin quickly. "Klaus…please."

"Tell me how you're feeling, Caroline…" he said ignoring her pleas.

"Klaus…please…I want you." she begged. "Klaus…I want you to fuck me…"

"Caroline, you're so tight. I love it."

"Klaus…please! "She begged.

"What's wrong, love? Am I making you cum?"

"Yes." She groaned, squeezing harder at her breasts, as he continued to please her below.

"Do you wish it was my cock?" he asked, whispering the words against her ear, before licking it.

"YES!"

"Prove it to me."

Caroline wrapped her fingers around Klaus' bare back and scratched her nails deep into it. Klaus laughed loudly.

"It seems so unfair to tease you any longer, when you've so clearly learnt your lesson about denying that you've wanted me all along." He said pulling his fingers out of her suddenly. "Do you want to see how you taste, sweetheart?"

Caroline nodded shyly, before taking Klaus' hand and bringing it to her mouth.

"If we were doing this like a normal couple in a house," he said, as she sucked on his fingers slowly. "I would have gone down on you too, before I gave up so easily, Caroline…but something tells me it isn't right to go down on a lady in the open forest for obvious hygienic reasons. So, I'm going to be a gentleman and give you an option out."

"What?" Caroline asked dropping his hand.

"I'll still gladly fuck you, sweetheart if you want me to." He said with a playful smile. "Otherwise you are free to go. You never really thought I'd expect you to fuck me on the forest floor, now did you?"

"Who said anything about the floor? This tree looks like it would do just fine." Caroline said pulling him closer to her again. "Klaus, you are right. I have spent too long denying that I wanted you…pretending that what you felt for me was one-sided when it wasn't. I want you to fuck me, Klaus. I want you inside of me. I'm done lying to myself." Caroline said rolling down his underwear.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, love." Klaus said before entering her with such a strong force.

Her fingernails dug deep into his back again, as he bit down onto her bottom lip. Pumping in and out of her harder, faster.

"Oh God…" she mumbled, her legs buckling a little from pleasure.

"Caroline…" he said against the nape of her neck.

"Yes…Don't stop… Yes, oh God. Klaus, more…" She said digging her nails in deeper. "More…"

Caroline bit down onto her lip, as he thrust into her so deep, it hurt. It burned, pinched and ached, but she continued to grind herself against his hard cock, devouring him hungrily; wanting more. Needing more.

The hard wood of the tree behind her, scrapped against her skin and her nipples burned from the friction but she continued to savour the moment. This is what she had wanted for months…she was not going to tell a little pain stop her now.

"More…Harder…Faster…" she panted.

Her desperate pants and moans echoed around the empty forest. Again and again he thrust into her. Deeper and harder- each time varying his depth and his angle a little, just enough to keep her guessing; to keep driving her crazy.

"Please…" she begged, one hand digging into his hair, as the frustration began to slowly consume her...More and more.

She felt his body envelop hers. Skin on skin. His knees, nudging her legs further apart. Instinctively she wrapped her ankles around his hips- digging her heels against his back and drawing him in closer to her.

He continued to thrust into her, faster and faster this time. She could feel that she was close. Any moment now and she would be experiencing the best orgasm of her life. He couldn't be that much further off himself, could he?

Caroline moaned when his lips found one of her breast again, engulfing it in his mouth and flicking her hard nipple from side to side with his tongue. Tears burned her eyes painfully as he continued to suck at it, tease it and tug at it with his mouth. The aching pain burning through her whole body.

Caroline pulled at a chunk of his hair and brought his face to hers, bitting down hard onto his lips, as he moaned in delight against her. She wanted to hurt him. To inflict some kind of pain back onto him for making her ache so painfully.

"Klaus…" Caroline mumbled as he thrust into her deeper.

"Stay with me, love." He said, before leaving a trail of kisses down the nape of her neck and chest.

Caroline nodded and threw her head back in delight, digging her heels harder into his back for leverage.

"Say my name, Caroline." He said seductively.

"Klaus…" she moaned. Her eyes still closed, and her head still titled back.

"Say my full name." he said playfully. "Tell me you don't want me to stop."

"Don't stop. Fuck me…fuck me harder, Klaus Mikealson..." she mumbled, cupping one of her breasts and teasing it herself.

"Tell me you want me, Caroline…"

"I want you Klaus. More…Klaus…more…" she whispered against his neck, and he again thrust into her deeper. Harder. Stronger.

But then the brink came…and with no warning…she was there.

"Klaus…." She whimpered before she collapsed onto his body with her orgasm. Her body aching sore and she was completely exhausted.

Klaus smiled contently and pushed her back, hard into the trunk of the tree. He continued to thrust into her faster and faster until a moment later, when he too had reached his own climax.

They stayed like that for a while, just cradling each other, their tired bodies dripping in sweat.

"Well love, was that everything you ever wanted?" he asked playfully, cupping her face delicately.

"You have no idea." She whispered against his lips, before she kissed him passionately one last time.

-x-


End file.
